


Незримо

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Эрестор погружается в мир фантазий, не зная, что ним следят.





	Незримо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399786) by Oakenshield. 



В библиотеке темно, и он думает, что кроме него тут никого нет. Он и не подозревает, что кто-то стоит за дверью.  
Он лежит на диване, стройные бедра разведены, черная бархатная накидка задрана до пояса, брюки развязаны. Он не подозревает, что дверь чуть приоткрыта.  
Его темные глаза закрыты, и он вздрагивает, проскальзывая ладонью в штаны. Он уже наполовину тверд, и мысли возбуждают его быстрее, чем это успевает сделать рука.  
Он вызывает в воображении образы: сильные руки, загорелая кожа, словно сияющая изнутри, водопад золотых волос, искрящиеся зеленые глаза. Представляет, как чувственные губы целуют его, облизывая и посасывая. Забираясь в рот...  
Он тихо стонет, прикусывая губу, когда рука смыкается на члене, и начинает поглаживать себя жесткими, но медленными движениями, сладко скользя по стволу.  
Он знает, что поступает дурно. Знает, что не должен этого делать, тем более в библиотеке, куда в любой момент может кто-то заглянуть. Но никто не войдет. Глубокая ночь. Все спят. Никто не приходит сюда в такое время, это ему хорошо известно.  
Кроме него в темное время суток здесь никого нет. Но он приходит часто, когда мечты мешают ему спать. Он перестал бороться с требованиями собственного тела уже много лет назад, так что он просыпается, одевается и проскальзывает в самое оживленное из всех укромных мест.  
Он не может удовлетворять себя в собственной спальне. Он не вынесет подобных мыслей, когда тот, о ком думает, спит в соседней комнате. Он боится, что его услышат.  
Каменная стена толщиной с ладонь и гобелен – вот что отделяет его от любимого тела по ночам. А из-за невероятных грез он в разладе собственным сердцем.  
Глорфиндель...  
Имя трепещет на его губах, но он сдерживает себя. Если оно прозвучит, ему придется вернуться к реальности. И все окажется неправдой.  
Но пока его глаза закрыты, он может притвориться.  
Может представить, как он раскинулся на постели, что на его плоти – рот Глорфинделя, а не его собственная рука. Он может притвориться, что его бедра ласкают золотистые волосы, а не свои же пальцы.  
Глорфиндель... Глорфиндель... Глорфиндель...  
Имя бьется в голове, как молитва, как пульс, пытаясь вырваться с каждым судорожным вздохом.  
Он еле слышно стонет, когда проводит пальцем по сочащейся головке, и до боли закусывает губу. Надо быть потише. Только здесь и сейчас...  
Глорфиндель...  
Он воображает его в купальне, обнаженным, но он не может себе представить, как прекрасен тот будет нагим и расслабленным. Он везде такой бледный? Раскраснеется ли он от желания? Потемнеют ли его глаза до темного цвета хвои?  
Глорфиндель...  
Невыносимо прекрасный...  
Он не думает, что ему есть на что надеяться, но он не замечает того, что видят окружающие. Он не осознает, что странные темные глаза кажутся бездонными омутами, что руки и ноги от долгого времени, проведенного за письменным столом, стали хрупкими и изящными. Он думает, что темная накидка скрывает давние раны, но не видит, что она таит в себе обещание. Он не представляет, что паутина шрамов на коже светится серебром в лунную ночь, а рубец, наискосок пересекающий спину, похож на покрытую льдом речку, бегущую по снежно-белой равнине.  
Он сам не понимает, насколько прекрасен.  
Он не знает, что, когда он возбужден, мертвенно-бледные щеки покрывает нежный румянец. Не видит, как дрожат тонкие бедра, когда тело выгибается от напряжения. Не представляет, как трепещут густые ресницы, отбрасывая тень на щеки, когда он закрывает глаза. Он и понятия не имеет, как чувственно изгибается его рот, когда он сдерживает крик. Не осознает, как зазывающе выглядит его трясущаяся рука, когда он вцепляется в подлокотник.  
Он в жизни не может себе представить, как потрясающе выглядит в этот момент. Белая кожа залита лунным светом, контрастируя с черными одеждами, длинные ноги подрагивают, тонкие пальцы поглаживают...  
Он не слышит, насколько чувственны его приглушенные вздохи, когда он пытается сдержать очередной стон. Он знает только, каким грязным ощущает себя, когда по телу пробегает последняя судорога, а семя пачкает очередные штаны.  
Он знает только, как плохо ему будет, когда реальность заявит на него свои права.  
Он знает только, как ему будет одиноко, когда он окинет взглядом пустынную библиотеку.  
Он не видит, как тихо закрывается дверь. Не заметил, что изумрудные глаза смотрели на него, не отрываясь. И представления не имеет, что кто-то только что осознал, что Эрестор – прекрасен.


End file.
